stalker?
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: BAKURA WITH PURPLE HAIR! Now that I have your attention-- Kaiba's thoughts as he watches Jonouchi during class. He sounds like a stalker. Implied KaibaJou, rated T for, like, one rude phrase and a few rude words in the author Notes.Oneshot.


I'm bored, listening to banjo music, and it's not even morning yet, so...

I feel like writing a fanfic and making Kaiba sound kinds like a stalker. xD

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the idea of stalkers. To hell with whomever came up with that idea. Stalking!? Could anything be creepier!? yes

Enjoy the fic.

Stalker...??

I sit in my seat at the back of the classroom, at the far left, reading. Okay, not strictly reading... more like alternating between reading and watching him... Yes, I said 'him'. Not 'her'. Anyway, I sat in the back of the classroom, watching him. It always seemed like I couldn't get enough of him. Even if I had his whole life on tape, every single moment, I would still want more... If I told anyone any of this, I would probably be called a stalker... but I prefer t think of myself as an observer. I know, it's pretty much the same thing to you, you simple- minded child, but there is a difference. Stalkers follow their 'subject' in a sense, and tend to stay away from them. I, however, make contact with my 'subject' on a daily basis. But that is beside the point.

I turn back to my book, seeing as he looked over his shoulder at me. His eyes were slightly hidden by blonde hair that went slightly passed his shoulders. It was tangled, but not to the point where he looked like some hobo. He did, however, look like a dog. But still, a cute dog. Yes , I used the word 'cute' to describe my so- called mortal enemy. But that is, just as everything else I have had to explain, irrelevant. I will not stop to explain anything once more. You have a brain use it.

Once again, back to what I was saying--

I looked back up from my book, seeing him walk over to that bitch Anzu Mazaki's desk, followed by the geek squad. I watched the way he moved, it almost left me breathless every time. But Kaiba's are never breathless. He laughs just then. It's a happy. clear sound. Unlike mine. Everyone say's I'm always to cruel and sadistic, but I don't really care what they think. He looks back over his shoulder again, eying me suspiciously, forcing me to return to my book.

Break is over now, the teacher walks back into the classroom, forcing me to quit watching Jou... Yes, I call him Jou.

I just stared off into space for five or ten minutes, the lesson just slipping through my mind like sand in a sieve. I've already heard this all a thousand times over, I knew the material better than the teacher did. But I had to go to school for me to take charge of KaibaCorp. I shift my attention to Jou, sitting about three rows to my left and four desks ahead of me. He's got his head resting on his arms, sleeping. He's facing me, to. He looks like a little kid, or a puppy, instead of the tough- as- nails ex- gangster person he usually is. His mouth opens slightly and he starts to drool on the desk. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. He really _was_ a puppy.

I continued to watch him for the rest of the class, he even talked a little bit. I wish I could read lips, but sadly, I can't.

The bell rings shrilly a minute or two late, yanking him out of his little nap and pulling me back from my thoughts. I watched him stretch, yawning. He blinked a few times before standing up and grabbing his school bag, walking out of the classroom waving goodbye at his friends. I stand up not long after that, packing my things up, putting them in their usual spots in my brief case. When I walked into the hall, I saw him immediately, banging his locker as hard as he could in athetic, humorous little attempts to get it open.

"Having trouble, dog?" I said, smirking as I passed by. I know that I'm 'stalking' him, and I have a little infatuation with him, but I honestly can't help but pass a snide remark at his crude antics.

He just glares at me and says 'Up yours, Kaiba.' Before going back to banging the dark blue metal box.

"Good luck, dog. Have fun trying to get my locker open." I said, laughing slightly as I walk away. I could literally feel him trying to burn holes in the back of my skull with his eyes. Good luck trying, puppy. You know you can't intimidate me.

I thought as I walked out of the steel double doors.

--End--

A stalker- ish Kaiba. :D

Yami Bakura/ Yami Marik: Arse Biscuits!

Everyone else: ((Gives them weird looks))

Jou: What the hell was _that_!?

Yami Bakura: Exactly what it sounded like, dog.

Jou: I doubt that they're are such things as arse biscuits.

Yami Marik: Exactly.

Ok, so aside from all the Father Ted insanity ((Yami Bakura/ Yami MariK: Drink! Feck! Arse! Girls!))

We all hope you have enjoyed the story.

(Ignore this next bit)

Yami Bakura: Quick! It's Bishop Jordan! I think He's dead!

((Everyone runs))

There!! Oh, lord!!

Yami Marik: Yea, that's a dustbin.

Yami Bakura: ((Turns around)) There! Oh, lord!! ((Points to dead body))

Everyone: _**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE WE STICK A RED- HOT POKER UP BOTH YOU ARESES!!**_

Just a few laughs--

Fuu


End file.
